borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:UVHM is Ridiculous!
I was expecting some difficulty, but good lord this is ridiculous! I think UVHM was a bit of a misstep on Gearbox's part, mostly the huge health modifiers every enemy gets. I mean, my playstyle with Zer0 has always been to grab the biggest Jakobs sniper rifle I could find and headshot everything. But now with UVHM, even at level 54 with a rifle doing around 27k damage (item card) and the sniper tree nearly maxed out, it's taking me half a magazine or more just to put down generic bandits. The only way to even make a dent in anything bigger is slag combos, which makes sniping effectively useless. Anyone else having a lot of trouble with UVHM? Ravinoff (talk) 22:40, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- I know and understand perfectly how you feel there, I had the same issues with UVHM in the beginning too, especially because I firstly played on UVHM as Maya and mainly relayed on Elemental DoT to deal with most enemies. The fact enemies regenerate health almost made me quit since it rendered my former tactic quasi-useless, but in UVHM you either adapt to the harsh conditions or die. The only way to make your life there easier is with SLAG. I know it's a pain in the arse, but there's no other way around; mind you if you're already having troubles with marauders don't even start thiking on those Angelic Guards on Bloodshot Ramparts or those Ultimate Badass Loaders. 'Here's how I've dealt with UVHM with each character I play:' *'Maya': Converge AND Ruin, crowd control and probably will Slag more than one target, Converge's "pulling" stun also helps a lot. *'Axton': Double Up, it will Slag nearly anything on sight (or as much as it can), watch out since the turret's durability is nowhere as good as you may expect. Enemies with Explosive and (especially) Corrosive weapons will bring it down REALLY FAST. *'Axton (again):' At a certain level most people use the combo of Gemini and Nuke, personally I don't find this THAT useful unless you Slag everyone with a Singularity Grenade beforehand. *'Zero': Death Blossom and Death Mark all the way back from Normal Mode. The kunais may Slag the target, but don't rely on it, it isn't anywhere as good as Axton's or Maya's method. Death Mark is always useful, you'll need to deal with the cooldown from Deception, though. *'Zero (again):' You can also stick to the Sniping stuff with a good Slag Sniper (Maliwan preferentially), with Fast Hands and the natural Weapon Swap speed boost from UVHM it makes Slag and Sniping actually practical, watch out for your ammo, though. The problem in here will be against agile targets like Bullymongs and the fact you will never have the surprise element at your disposal since you'll need to Slag before doing any serious damage. *'Salvador': Get yourself a good Slag weapon (Slagga STRONGLY recommended) and Gunzerk cautiously, remember enemies dish a ridiculous amount of damage and they can down you in seconds, especially badasses. Slagga remains useful for the Slag effect, I used my Level 50 up to the point where I could farm a better one in UVHM. The damage it did wasn't a matter for me. *'Gaige (Ordered Chaos)': Depends on how you play with her, with Ordered Chaos I have few tips I can give (sorry I hate Anarchy). However I've seen people using it with Discord (they also might have Rational Anarchist) and deal some serious damage while making them more durable. *'Gaige (Little Big Trouble + BFF):' If you have Sharing is Caring you can put a shiled like Flame of the Firehawk or Hide of Terramorphous (or Love Thumper) and then change to your usual shield letting Deathtrap wreak havoc. Interspersed Outburst is VERY' '''useful, More Pep, Electrical Burn and Wires Don't Talk will surely help you at least destroy shields so you can finish with a Fire weapon. Make It Sparkle can also be very helpful, I don't recommend using Shock and "AAAGH" since not only deals low damage, but the little blindness from the skill is also a problem and to make things worse you may accidentally explode barrels and trigger other hazardous stuff near you or your partners. 'General tips: *Sorry, but unless you find another way (with the character's skills) you WILL need to get used to swap weapons between Slag and damaging otherwise you'll be in for a real rough ride. Salvador is the one who suffers the most having nothing in his three skill trees to get him free of weapon swapin'. Kreig will also suffer from this most likely. *Remember: Elements are your best allies so as long as you use them properly. 'Fire '''deals A LOT of damage against fleshy enemies (careful with shields, though). '''Shock '''does wonders at blasting shields away and takes no penalty against flesh or armor. '''Corrosive '''is only useful against armor (Ironclad, Loaders...) it is crap against shield and takes damage penalty if used against flesh. '''Explosive '''is your all around buddy but best at nothing. '''Slag '''is your best friend, learn to love it (or hate it if used against you). *If you had The Bee (Level 50) from TVHM you can use it until the damage output gets unbearable (I gave up trying to use it at Level 55). *Try not to get crippled, getting Second Winds in UVHM is WAY HARDER than it was in TVHM thanks to the that pesky health regeneration. *Good Slag weapons will save you from A TRUCKLOAD of headache, (Maliwan's SMG, Sniper, Slagga or a Slag Rubi are my favorite choices). I hope it helps you. Good luck! EinherjarLeo (talk) 02:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- : No offense EinherjarLeo, but you seem to have little understanding of Gaige in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. The strongest skill by far is "Make it Sparkle" (to only call it "very helpful" is nearly an insult) combined with "Robot Rampage" and "Upshot Robot". The elemental damage of "Make it Sparkle" is twice his normal damage. Combine this with the boosted effects of the slag-element and he cuts through enemies like it would be still the TVHM. His health is also quite high to withstand a barrage of bullets, that would kill you at least 20times. : If you support Deathtrap by slagging enemies from behind cover and always adjust his element (yet letting him be in "Slag-Mode" is sufficent to kill around 20 enemies, while you drink a coffee) he is easily capable to kill 40 to 50 enemies during 1 activation.Leafless (talk) 19:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- : you need to get DLC1, my friend, if you haven't already. the Sandhawk and the Pimpernel(an SMG and sniper respectively) make it worthwhile alone. : The Sandhawk shoots predatory birds. made out of bullets. So basically, it's by a significant margin the most ''MURICAN gun in the game, especially if you get an incendiary variant. also, it's a Dahl, so it fires a 3-bird burst, and as with all Dahls, can fire faster than high-end Vladofs by pulsing the trigger. unlike most Dahls, it doesn't have recoil that builds to stupid levels by doing so. against a level 50 Hyperius, prior the the level cap increase, a single burst took off...15% of his hp. a little more, if I got B0re off his minions. : The Pimpernel shoots a cluster of elemental orbs when its bullets hit something. Shoot low, and the orbs will go straight up before dispersing, causing hilarious amounts of damage to anything unlucky enough to be in the way(against level 50 Saturn, at level 50, killed him in 5 shots to the groin with a corrosive variant). : And the best part is, both of these guns get the full effect of the Bee, since they fire multiple shots that only count as one. Remember the Bee-Conference Call? well, it's back. except here, it's merely what's needed to survive. If for some reason you can't get DLC1, find a nice person to duplicate/trade an Unkempt Harold. the Harold is also an amazingly powerful gun, that also happens to get the full benefit of the Bee. EvilTiki788 (talk) 22:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- : To Leafless. : I tend not to rely too much on Deathtrap, he IS extremely durable and powerful (in comparassion to Axton's turret), but since Deathtrap has a somewhat long cooldown, even with 20% Cooler and a good Roboteer Mod (remember not everyone has the Legendary Mechromancer) I tend to rely on "normal" methods for dishing damage, especially when doing missions on areas with many enemies like Bloodshot Stronghold, Opportunity, Thousand Cuts and so on. : You may have partners to distract incoming fire while you keep yourself in a safe place during the cooldown, but when hunting on your own you need something to back you up and keep yourself alive. : Anyway thanks for pointing out. : EinherjarLeo (talk) 04:07, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- : To EinherjarLeo. : Don't forget the Bone of the Ancients. But I agree, that I forgot, that not anyone has the mod (I use it for so long, that I thought it was normal). --Leafless (talk) 06:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC) My best advice would be to adapt. Utilize elements in their respective situations, slag everything and most importantly do not over rely on your old gear simply because it is Legendary, because at lvl 56 and beyond they mean nothing. Find blue or purple rarity gear and start replacing that old stuff until something better shows up. You'd be surprised at how good that stuff can be. I only say this because these are the mistakes that I made , and when I started picking up new gear the game became a little easier. After that my friends and I flew threw the rest of the game with relative ease, continuing to replace our gear with newer items until lvl 61 when we started farming and trading for lvl 61 legendary, pearl and seraph weapons. gt : Hellcamino420 BigBrother1984 (talk) 22:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC) So what i've done is take FightingCowboy's (he's on youtube) setup and found the perfect collection of weapons until I can reach level 61 to get my Evceration Slag Ruby and Love Thumper. This gear is hard to get but it's totally worth it and makes UVHM so much easier.Legendary Hunter class mod, Slag Butcher, Shock Sand Hawk, Corrosive Avenger, and an Incendiary Seraphim. For a shield I switch between a Bee and random Maylay Shields. All of it except the class mod is >lvl 50, but i don't remember the exact levels right off the top of my head. I know you said you are a sniper, but this setup is really helpful to your team as well as increasing your survival rate. W4R Loader #0431 (talk) 21:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC)